The Misadventures of Agent Bunny
by yennaquickblade
Summary: We all know what happens when a Marry Sue enters into the story, but what happens when said Marry Sue enters the story way too soon... This is the misadventures of the "Mary Sue" known as Agent Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

In which she kills a Dragon...

Her eyes fluttered open. Not again! Not another world to save. She hated when she got sent on multiple ops in a row, and this was the fifth one! Ah.. Whatever. She shook her head, then looked to get her bearings- why was everything on fire? Was that a Dwarf?! OH MY WAS THAT A DRAGON BY THAT MOUNTAIN?

Suddenly she realized where she was, that was Smaug! Of course the dragon attack would be where this world had gone wrong. Now where was the problem... AHA! There! On her right, Bard was having trouble! I guess he isn't as good a shot as they thought, was what ran through her mind as she watched Bard fire another arrow that flew astray. Ah well, it wasn't a problem.

Grinning she pushes Bard to the side, grabbing his bow and taking careful aim to where there was a missing dragon scale, and fires. The arrow flies true and strikes down the terrible and mighty Smaug, and he falls into the lake. She is contemplating what else there might be to do here, if she might need to help with the Battle of Five Armies, (perhaps Bilbo doesn't abscond with the Arkenstone?), when Bard stands back up and looks at her with a mix of appreciation and hatred. She's seen glares like it before. "Oh hey Bard, you can take the cred for this" she states as she slowly starts fading out of existence. Guess Bilbo does his job after all.

Bard looks back at her with confusion written on his face. She knows it must be weird for him to see someone slowly fade and vanish, so she doesn't think much of it. Finally, she fades completely out of existence just moments before the man with the black dragon-piercing arrow's gathers enough wits to ask the first thing that comes to his mind...

"Who is Bard?"

There once were words that were to be spoken. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost...

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East – whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. B t s th happ d th t e Ring d inten

A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, lived a long and prosperous life, dying peacefully in his sleep on the eve of his eleventy-first birthday. He was a proper hobbit, never knowing the thrill of adventures and Wizards or Dwarves and Elves. For with no Mountain to reclaim, Bilbo never took a journey longer than the occasional walking holiday, never even making his way as far as the nearby town of Bree. As he died peacefully he neither knew nor cared, for he shan't have known its importance even if he had been told, that just days before the ring that had abandoned Smeagol all those decades before had finally been found by a young Goblin. Nor did he know that even now the ring that had once been destined to be in his pocket was slowly making its way to its Master. No, he couldn't have known as he drew his final breath, though he would have been horrified if he had, that he would be one of the last in Middle Earth to ever be granted such a peaceful end.


	2. Chapter 2

In which Agent Bunny finally comes home...

Lia's eyes snapped open, and observed her metalic surroundings. Ah, back home at last. She hoped that this round of adventures was enough to push the MultiVerse back on track, but she somehow doubted it. Lia, Codename Bunny, was a young woman of twenty-five years. She was born to the OpVerse, a universe that specialized in covert operations. Once, long ago before it was called the OpVerse, her world was content with merely spying and gathering intel on eachother, running operations with no real meaning.

That was before the OpOp, once a laughing stock among the various organizations of her world, discovered the MultiVerse. At first the OpOp only caught glimpses of the many worlds that were so strange and different then their own. But soon enough they developed a way to send agents in to those worlds, to gather more intel.

Then one day the OpOp discovered a goldmine. One Verse, called the EarthVerse, was packed with Seers. They had written, audio, and sometimes even visual records documenting important historical events of the various Verses. The EarthVerse didn't realize that their so-called "writers" were Seers, of course, for the EarthVerse did not know of the MultiVerse.

OpOp wasted no time in putting the intel gathered through the EarthVerse to work. They had already confirmed much of the intel with what their Operatives had observed. They imputed many tomes of knowledge into their databanks, and used the gathered knowledge to prepare agents for the worlds they were to enter.

It was about fifty years after the OpOp's discovery that Lia was born to two of its scientists. Her parents were unfortunately killed in an experimental accident when she was a young child, so Lia was raised by the OpOp as a whole, and became one of the OpOps most talented and well versed agents as a result.

She had been raised on stories of the multiverse, had learned their various languages and cultures, and of course had been trained in a multitude of weapons. Given that the OpVerse did not use traditional weapons, preferring espionage, things like guns and swords were foreign to most of the operatives. So when it became apparent that the MultiVerse was on the brink of destruction, she was selected to be the one to fix it.

"Agent Rabbit, stop daydreaming. It's time to debrief" called out the voice of Agent Mamba. "Mam yes Mam!" called out Lia, giving a salute to the OpOps head, while internally sighing. Guess it was time to recount the last few missions.

"Well to start off, I was put into WartsVerse..."


End file.
